Perfect Blue
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: "Lupakan Naruto dan jadilah kekasihku!" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Dedicated to Thi3x Noir's birthday. Tanjoubi omedetou, nee-chan XDD


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Perfect Blue © Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to Thi3x Noir's birthday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: standard applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-_chan_, harusnya kau ikut denganku kemarin. Amae-_san _benar-benar keren!" gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu hanya tertawa kecil guna menanggapi ucapan teman pink-nya itu. Pipinya yang chubby terlihat begitu manis di mataku.

"Oh, Itachi-_senpai_!" itu Sakura yang memanggilku. Dia tersenyum manis, begitu juga gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya, meskipun ia terlihat malu-malu. Aku mengangguk, lalu meneruskan perjalananku berjalan di koridor ini sambil mendengarkan ocehan Sakura tentang Amae-_san_, model terkenal itu. Aku berbalik, lalu menatap punggung Hinata. Aku berpikir kapan aku bisa berbicara padanya? Pada gadis manis itu.

Sore itu awan mendung masih setia menggantung di langit. Aku melihatnya duduk di barisan penonton lapangan sekolah. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau ia datang hanya untuk melihat Naruto berlatih basket. Sesekali mulutnya bergerak untuk memberikan semangat pada pemuda blonde itu. Manis sekali. Dia sangat mempesona di mataku. Aku bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai memperhatikannya. Ia tersenyum saat ketua basket itu berhasil mencetak nilai. Mungkin gadis lain akan menjerit dan berlari ke arah si sulung Uzumaki, namun ia tidak. Ia cukup tersenyum dan berbisik kalau ia senang orang yang ia sukai bisa mencetak nilai. Lalu, ia beranjak pergi dari bangku penonton. Dan aku? Mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku terus melihatnya tersenyum bahagia. Aku berpikir, apakah itu yang namanya menyukai seseorang? Meskipun ia tak pernah melihat kita asalkan kita bisa melihatnya tersenyum bisa membuat kita bahagia?

Hinata mulai masuk ke kediaman Hyuuga. Di depannya berdiri seorang gadis kecil yang mirip dengannya. Ia berteriak, "_Nee-chan_!" lalu memeluk Hinata. Hinata lalu menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya dengan hati-hati. Meninggalkanku yang tiba-tiba menjadi seorang penguntit. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Demi seorang gadis yang bahkan tak pernah memperhatikanku aku rela menguntit? Sasuke pasti akan menertawakanku jika mengetahuinya.

Musim semi kembali datang. Aku melihat banyak bunga Sakura bermekaran di jalan. Aku melihatnya. Saat ia mencoba memetik bunga musim semi itu di pinggiran jalan. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia saat mengambil bunga berwarna pink itu. Bahkan, aku merasa ia terlihat lebih bahagia dibandingkan saat melihat Naruto, pemuda pirang itu.

"_Kirei,_" bisiknya. "Ne, Uchiha-_senpai_?" dia tersenyum memandangku sambil memamerkan bunga yang ukurannya kecil-kecil itu padaku. Aku bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan ia mengetahui keberadaanku. Ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Sesuatu yang sesak menjalar di tubuhku. Aku bahkan kesulitan untuk bernapas. Tapi aku merasa adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan ketika ia mengetahui keberadaanku.

"Iya," jawabku.

"A-ayo, kita berangkat sekolah bersama," ajaknya. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu mengikutinya di belakang. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku berbicara padanya. Dan aku merasa aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia.

**###**

Sembilan juni. Aku telah lama menantikan hari ini. Ketika aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Hinata bahwa aku menyukainya di hari pentingku. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan bunga mawar dan sepucuk surat yang akan aku selipkan di loker miliknya. Aku berharap ia dapat melihatku dan membalas perasaanku. Namun, aku salah. Di hari lahirku yang ke tujuh belas aku harus menelan pil kekecewaan yang amat dalam. Bahwasannya orang yang aku sukai dan kuharapkan perasaanya telah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto-_kun_! Terimalah ini!"

Aku berbalik, menahan sakit di dadaku. Hinata telah jujur dengan perasaanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa patah hati. Sangat sakit ternyata. Dan timbullah rasa benciku pada gadis Hyuuga itu. Meskipun aku tahu bukanlah salahnya jika aku menjadi seperti ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk membolos sehari setelah kejadian memalukan itu. Meskipun hanya aku saja yang mengetahuinya tetap saja aku merasa urung untuk melihat wajahnya. Membayangkan ia bersama Naruto membuatku sesak. Aku tidak suka. Aku cemburu. Dan aku benci mengakui itu. Sasuke yang mengetahuinya hanya berkomentar pendek. Ia berkata padaku kalau aku bodoh dan menjadi tumpul hanya demi seorang perempuan yang bahkan tak menganggapku. Ia benar, tapi diriku yang lain menganggap itu salah. Hinata tidak sepenuhnya mengabaikanku. Ia sering tersenyum padaku kalau kami berpapasan. Dan juga ... kami pernah berbicara. Meskipun itu cuma terjadi sekali dan aku tak akan pernah melupakan hari itu. Membayangkan wajahnya membuat rasa benciku padanya sedikit demi sedikit menguap. Meskipun aku tidak bisa berbohong ketika aku masih merasakan kekecewaan itu padanya.

**###**

Dua bulan telah berlalu ketika hari memalukan itu dimulai. Aku tidak tahu apakah Hinata dan Naruto sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih atau tidak. Aku menulikan telingaku. Aku tidak ingin mengetahui kebenaran. Aku belum siap untuk merasa sakit untuk ke dua kalinya. Dan aku juga berhenti untuk melihatnya. Dia masih setia di bangku penonton lapangan atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkannya dan mulai dengan hidup baru. Meskipun itu sulit untukku yang sudah terlanjur menaruh hati padanya.

Siang itu, angin berhembus dengan sejuk. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu pohon yang ada di belakang sekolah. Aku mendengarnya. Suara itu ... orang menangis. Aku menengok. Menemukan Hinata menangis. Di depannya berdiri Naruto. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi tak berapa lama kemudian pemuda pirang itu pergi. Meninggalkan gadis yang aku sukai menangis. Aku marah. Tentu saja! Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tega menyakiti Hinata? Gadis lemah lembut itu?

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Dia tak menjawabnya. Suara tangisannya malah semakin kencang.

"Na-naaruto-_kun _... di-dia ... dia memutuskanku. Hiks ... hiks...,"

Jadi bocah sialan itu memutuskannya?

"Hinata, tatap aku!" aku berkata sedikit keras padanya. Namun ia enggan menatapku. Ia masih terus saja menangis.

"Tatap aku, Hinata!" aku berkata lirih sambil menggoyangkan bahunya. Memaksanya untuk menatapku. Entah mengapa aku bersikap seperti ini.

"Lupakan Naruto dan jadilah kekasihku!" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

**###**

Hinata menjauhi. Dan aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari itu. Sejak hari itu—di mana aku mengungkapkan perasaanku dan berakhir ditolaknya—ia berubah. Ia selalu menghindariku. Tiap kali aku bertemu dengannya ia pura-pura tidak melihatku dan terus bergerak menjauh. Tak pernah memberikan senyum manisnya lagi. Rasa bersalah dan penyesalan menggelitik hatiku. Harusnya aku tidak berbicara macam-macam padanya waktu itu. Andai aku bisa mengontrol hatiku saat itu. Andai, ya, andai. Tapi semua ini telah terjadi, Hinata terlanjur membenciku. Dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk membuatnya memaafkanku. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari kejauhan. Memastikan jika ia baik-baik saja.

Hari-hari berlanjut dengan tenang. Tapi aku merasa kosong. Aku tak pernah bertemu dengan Hinata lagi. Ia seolah-olah tenggelam. Aku masih bertemu dengan Sakura, namun enggan bertanya padanya kemana menghilangnya sahabatnya. Ia masih bersikap biasa terhadapku. Aku jadi berpikir kalau ia tak tahu permasalahan yang aku dan Hinata alami. Dan seperti biasa, aku membalas sapaan gadis pink itu dengan sebuah anggukan.

**###**

"Hei, Itachi! Ada yang mencarimu!" teriak salah satu teman sekelasku.

"Siapa?" tanyaku malas. Kalau bukan orang penting aku malas bertemu. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood baik untuk berbicara. Jadi aku masih menyibukkan diriku dengan buku yang ada di tanganku.

"Hyuuga. Apa dia pacarmu?"

Hyuuga? Hinata? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi aku meletakkan bukuku dan segera menemui Hyuuga yang mencariku. Dan benar, itu adalah Hinata ketika aku melihatnya berdiri di samping pintu kelasku.

"Uchiha-_senpai?_" dia nampak kaget dengan kehadiranku. Sedetik kemudian ia bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Aku mengangguk.

**###**

Dua puluh menit, dan Hinata belum bicara sepatah kata pun padaku. Aku jadi kesal dengan sikapnya.

"Aku pergi," ucapku pendek. Namun ia menahanku.

"_Matte kudasai_!"

"Bicaralah. Aku beri kau lima menit." Dia melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku. Ia menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan-pelan.

"Aku minta maaf, _Senpai_," katanya, "Aku tak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu. Aku minta maaf."

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku," kataku kasar. Entah mengapa aku jadi emosional begitu mendengar permintaan maaf darinya. Ada sesuatu yang memaksaku untuk marah padanya. Meluapkan emosi yang selama ini aku pendam untuk gadis cantik dihadapanku ini.

"Maafkan aku," tangisnya.

Itachi bodoh, aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku malah membuatnya menangis dan bersedih? Harusnya aku yang bersedih karena ditolak oleh orang yang aku sukai, bukan orang yang menolakku.

"Diamlah." Aku memeluknya. Berharap ia akan lebih tenang dan mengetahui kalau aku sudah tak marah lagi padanya. Bagiku, sulit untuk marah atau membencinya. Bagaimana pun juga yang aku yang bersalah, bukan Hinata, dan aku sadar betul tentang itu.

**###**

Hubunganku dengan Hinata membaik setelah itu. Tak ada alasan lagi untuk tetap menghindari satu sama lain. Dia memberikanku senyumannya yang manis ketika kami bertemu di koridor sekolah. Ia membawa setumpuk buku di tangannya. Tanpa keraguan, aku membantunya. Ia menerima bantuanku meskipun awalnya menolak. Dan aku merasa ini adalah suatu awal yang baik untuk kami.

Aku menunggunya ketika bel pulang sekolah berteriak dengan kencang. Ia ada urusan dengan teman klubnya, jadi aku menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku merasa seperti orang yang akan pergi berkencan.

Hinata menyapaku setelah setengah jam aku menunggunya. Ia terus meminta maaf karena membuatku lama menunggunya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kami pulang bersama, dan aku tak ingin momen spesial ini berakhir dengan ucapan permintaan maafnya.

"Aku masuk dulu, Uchiha_-senpai_," katanya saat kami sudah ada di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. "Terima kasih," lanjutnya.

"Tunggu!" aku mencegatnya. Dia berbalik dan menatapku. "Apa kau mau pergi bersamaku, besok? Di taman? Jam sepuluh?" dan Hinata hanya diam.

**###**

Jam menunjukkan hampir sepuluh dan Hinata juga belum datang. Aku hampir tak percaya ia mau dengan ajakanku untuk kencan. Kupikir ia akan menolak sama seperti dulu saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Namun, ia malah menjawab "Ya" dan tersenyum malu-malu padaku. Sungguh sangat tak bisa dipercaya. Setelah berpamitan denganya aku pulang dengan senyum yang tak bisa pudar dari wajahku. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun terheran dengan kelakuanku. Aku jadi merasa seperti badut di sebuah sirkus.

Gadis berparas ayu itu datang. Ia memakai jaket berwarna putih yang kontras dengan kulitnya. Ia juga menguncir kuda rambutnya sepertiku. Tak lupa sapuan _make up _tipis berserta _lipgloss_. Ya Tuhan! Dia benar-benar manis! Aku bahkan tak bisa berkutik di hadapannya. Hinata hari ini sungguh berbeda dengan dirinya ketika di sekolah.

Untuk kencan perdana kami aku mengusulkan untuk nonton film. Aku memilih film romantis namun Hinata menolaknya. Ternyata masih banyak hal yang tak aku ketahui dari gadis yang duduk di sampingku ini. Aku pikir ia suka film romantis, umumnya seorang perempuan suka film romantis, bukan? Ternyata Hinata lebih senang menonton film _action, _meskipun ia tak menampik ia juga menyukai film romantis. Akhirnya kami menonton film _The Policeman _yang baru dirilis tiga hari yang lalu. Hinata juga berkata ia berencana menonton film ini dan secara kebetulan aku mengajaknya menonton bersama. Terang saja aku bahagia.

"Kau ingin ke mana lagi?" tanyaku saat kami sudah selesai menonton film. Hinata Nampak berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Bagaimana kalau ke taman bermain?"

Taman bermain? Aku membayangkan diriku ada di sana. Entah mengapa aku jadi merasa kembali menjadi seorang anak kecil.

"Uchiha-_senpai _tak mau? Kalau—"

"Aku mau," potongku cepat-cepat. Aku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Ini hari special kami. Aku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa karena keegoisanku.

"… dan lagi. Jangan memanggilku Uchiha-_senpai_. Panggil aku Itachi."

**###**

Semua berjalan lancar sesuai rencana, meskipun Hinata menangis ketakutan saat aku mengajaknya masuk ke wahana rumah hantu. Aku tak tahu kalau ia takut dengan hantu. Dan aku amat menyesal telah membawanya ke sana. Aku berulang kami minta maaf dan ia malah menertawakanku. Ia berkata bahwa aku sangat konyol saat mencoba minta maaf padanya. Aku diam dan berterima kasih padanya. Namun Hinata menjawabnya dengan memandangku tak percaya. Aku mengacak rambutnya dan mengajaknya naik bianglala. Pemandangan sore hari saat naik wahana itu bagus, jadi aku mengajaknya naik permainan itu saja.

"Bukankah itu Konoha _Mall_?" tanya Hinata. Ia Nampak senang, dan aku merasa lega karena itu.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih, Itachi-_san. _Aku senang hari ini." Hinata menunduk. Bersembunyi di poni rata rambutnya.

"Hinata," panggilku. Dia mengadah, menatapku. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku melakukan ini. Tapi dalam hatiku ada sesuatu yang memaksaku untuk melakukannya. Aku mencium bibirnya untuk yang pertama kali. Dan aku sangat senang karena Hinata tidak menolaknya.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya diam. Kejadian di bianglala sore tadi benar-benar di luar rencana kami, atau lebih tepatnya rencanaku. Aku tak pernah berencana untuk mencium Hinata. Itu di luar kendaliku.

"Hinata, aku minta maaf," ucapku tulus.

"I-iya," jawabnya. Ia lalu segera masuk tanpa berbica apa pun padaku. Aku jadi berpikir ia marah padaku karena telah melakukan hal buruk padanya. Namun, ketika ia mencapai pintu, ia berbalik dan menatapku.

"Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku," katanya, dan dalam sekejap ia sudah menghilang. Aku hanya diam membatu. Mencermati kata-katanya.

Ciuman pertama Hinata adalah denganku? Aku tak tahu aku harus senang atau sedih mendengarnya. Senang karena Hinata mengizinkanku menjadi orang pertama yang menyentuhnya, namun sedih melihat kenyataan bahwa ia tak menginginkanku menjadi yang pertama baginya. Aku pulang dengan membawa kekecewaan yang amat dalam pada diriku.

Hinata tak menginginkanku. Itu sudah menjadi jawaban kencan hari ini. Untuk ke dua kalinya aku patah hati, dan lagi-lagi karena Hinata dan perasaan bodohku.

**The End**

**Author's note:**

**Tanjoubi omedetou, Thie-nee~XDD gomen ya hadiahnya gak jelas gini. Mana gitu gantung lagi #plak**

**Maaf ya, ini aku buatnya kan menadadak, taulah dirimu :PP pengennya ini aku selesein mpe pol gak kaya gini, tapi berhubung aku udah gak bisa mikir apa-apa lagi aku buat segini deh #watados**

**Yosh! Tanjoubi omedetou XDD**

**Mind to review?**

**Mitsuki Ota**

**Kudus, 23 oktober 2012**


End file.
